degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Chessex
Blue Chessex was a former high school student in Grade 11 at Degrassi Community School. He is a very talented artist. He became the boyfriend of Holly J. Sinclair after she attempted to seduce him, only to end up seducing her himself. He was friends with Riley Stavros and Mark Fitzgerald. He is portrayed by Jordan Hudyma. Character History Season 8 In Didn't We Almost Have It All, Blue is first seen in Holly J. Sinclair's art class. She sees him as the person who might help her lose her virginity and offers to become his partner on an assignment. They later meet in a supply room after school so he can sketch Holly J. for their project. She tries to seduce him and the two begin to make out. He stops her when she begins to unbuckle his belt and tells her that he doesn't want to have sex with her. She runs off, offended, leaving him alone in the supply room. The next day, he meets up with Holly J. again and throws himself at her, but she tells him that she'd rather work on the project. He finishes the project with a beautiful drawing of Holly J. She forgives him and the two start dating. In Money for Nothing, Blue was able to purchase Pink Floyd concert tickets. She tells him that she'd love to go with him and it'll be fun. He doesn't know about Holly J.'s money problem, so when she tells him that she can't go with him, he believes that she doesn't want to go with him. He gets upset, since he stood 6 hours in the rain to get the tickets. Later, he breaks up with Holly J. after she trashed Mia's reputation on the news, calling her "the kind of girl who expects everything to be handed to her on a silver platter." In Lost in Love (2), Blue is seen at the Degrassi Sweethearts Dance alone, since he broke up with Holly J. In Up Where We Belong, Holly J. becomes discouraged in herself when she can't ace her next art assignment. When he earns an A+ on his assignment, Holly J. states that it isn't fair because she tried just as hard as him, and received a D+. Holly J. tries again Ms. Dawes, her teacher, gives her a C that time. She then confronts him for help. Later, Blue tells her that art is something you just can't try to do, it's something you just "do." He also tells her that art comes from the heart, not the head. The next day, Holly J. goes into art and earns an A+ like Blue did because it was a "Holly J. Original". He is happy because he knew that she could do it, and he is happy that Holly J. finally has some more certainty in herself. Blue continues to get straight A's in art class. In Danger Zone, Blue asks Holly J. to the Degrassi annual Winterfest Dance using a romantic presentation during class, but she has a crush on her co-worker, Spinner Mason, and says that she has to work. When Blue comes to The Dot, he knocks on the door and Holly J. is forced to answer when a former Lakehurst Secondary School student, Chris, arrives with a gun. She spells out the words "G-U-N" in the door window using fog. Spinner eventually gets shot by accident. Later at the dance, he shares a dance with Holly J. and she finally explains her financial issues and her reasons for not going to the concert with him. He calls her "Holly" and they continue to dance, with Holly J. smiling in her arms as the episode ends with them getting back together. Season 9 In Just Can't Get Enough, he is first seen listening to Studz playing to kick off the new semester. Blue and Holly J. seem to have become closer ever since they got back together at the Winterfest Dance. Blue enjoys that Holly J. is more nicer now, rather than her usual selfish self. Holly J. is also happy with Blue and lets him call her "Holly". During class, Blue was doodling and draws a picture of "Super Holly." proud of himself, Blue shows Holly J. and she loves it. Anya tells Holly J. that she is surprised that she is letting Blue call her "Holly". Holly J. tells her that she likes her cute relationship with Blue, even if it was because of something heroic she did right before Winter Break. Later that day, Blue and Holly J. are preparing for the Winter Beach Bash. Blue starts to get kind of bossy because he wants to get all of Holly J.'s "friends'" desires for the Bash to come true. He begins to annoy Holly J. when he keeps telling people she'll make their Beach Bash desire happen. The following night, Holly J. and Blue attend the Winter Beach Bash going strong, but when Dave suggests a "Toga Day" for one of the Spirit Days, Holly J. starts to get edgy at him (Dave). Blue tells Holly J. that she shouldn't be edgy with Dave because she has come a long way since last semester, and he doesn't want to see her lose all of her "new friends". Holly J. starts to get edgier with Blue and tells him to leave her alone. In the middle of the party, Blue corrects her and tells her that she should be doing it a different way. Holly J. explodes and tells him to back off and that she doesn't like to be bossed around like the way he does with her and how he tells her how he wants her to act. This signifies that they've both had their final break up. At the end of the episode, Blue confronts "Holly" and tells her that he's sorry for all of the trouble and it was nice knowing her. As he walks off, Holly J. says to herself, "It's Holly Frickin' J." and rolls her eyes as the episode ends. In Wanna Be Startin' Somethin', Holly J. and Blue are in the same class, and when the class is assigned partners, he comments that Holly J. isn't the partner type and says "There's no I in team." Holly J. retorts, "There is in bite me." In Beat It (1), Blue seems to be friendly with Riley. In swimming class, Blue notices Riley's boner when Sam is giving mouth to mouth to a fake dummy. He also tells Riley to stop talking when he is asking Sam who the hottest girl in the class is because he knew Sam was gay. When Riley didn't stop, Blue told him that it wasn't cool because Sam is gay and that dudes don't do that. In the locker room, when Riley was cracking jokes, Blue was giving him a sarcastic laugh because he didn't want to be rude. At the fair, he draws a sketch of one of his classmates and offers it to her if she calls him, to which she asks why they don't just hang out there. When Chantay is upset with Riley, Blue watches with his peers. In Beat It (2), Blue is seen in swimming class when Riley is removed from the program. Appearances Trivia *Blue is one of two characters who didn't speak in their final appearance. The other is Owen Milligan. *He was Holly J.'s first boyfriend and she was his first girlfriend that was seen on screen. **According to Chantay, Blue has been with many girls, but never specified if he dated girls, hooked up with them, or if it was simply a rumor. *He was the last main character introduced in Season 8. *He was the second character to be an artist. The first was Jimmy Brooks. *'Beat It (1)' and Beat It (2) are the only episodes in which Blue appeared but Holly J. did not. *Blue was one of several male characters to grow and wear his long hair. The others were: **Clutch **Rick Murray **Claude Tanner **Dylan Michalchuk **Sean Cameron **Marco Del Rossi **Spinner Mason **Johnny DiMarco **Bruce the Moose **Hunter Hollingsworth **Oliver Quotes *(To Ms. Kwan): "Too many flowers, not enough time." (first line) *"I'll give you the sketch if you call me." (last line) *(To Holly J.): "I appreciate the realism, but where's the emotion?" (referring to Holly J.'s painting) *(To Holly J.): "I think I finally have you all figured out. You're the type of girl who expects everything to be handed to her on a silver platter and I'm not interested in a girl like that." (breaking up with Holly J.) *"She'll make it happen." *"You should have all the bills facing the same way." Relationships *Holly J. Sinclair **First Relationship: ***Start Up: Didn't We Almost Have It All (804) ***Broke Up: Money for Nothing (807) ****Reason: Blue found out that Holly J. trashed Mia's reputation and thought that she was too selfish. **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: Danger Zone (818) ***Broke Up: Just Can't Get Enough (902) ****Reason: Blue was bossing Holly J. around and trying to change her. Interaction Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Main Characters Category:Alumni